The Tortoise and the Hare
The Tortoise and the Hare is the number third Living Books PC Rom Game from 1993 based on the 1993 book was like the Disney Interactive The Lion King Activity Center from 1995. The CD Rom was released in August 21, 1996. Plot The story starts off with the narrator, a purple bird named Simon, explaining how the Tortoise was a slow but steady person, while the Hare was busy and was "always on the move." One day, when they meet up each other twice, the Hare complains that the Tortoise never does anything, and that he could do "a hundred things in the time it takes him to go one block." Fed up with this, the Hare challenges the Tortoise to a race. The Hare ends up so far in the lead during the race that he starts wasting time elsewhere, choosing to eat after getting very hungry and sleeping after getting worn out. While he is sleeping, i Sure am he walked by very quietly shhh he's sleeping yeah he doesn't notice the Tortoise slipping by him. Just as he wakes up, he sees the Tortoise approaching the finish line, and sprints for his life to try to catch the Tortoise. He's too late to the finish line, however, and loses the race he thought he was destined to win. The story ends on the moral "slow but steady wins the race." Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Characters *Simon *The Tortoise *The Hare *The dragonfly Trivia *Simon would later go on to host the Living Books samplers, which were sometimes standalone and sometimes included within the games, where you'd be able to try out the first page of each product released up to that point. *This is the first game in the series to start the trend of cancelling out the running gags after clicking them once. *There was a preview for this game in the very first version and the very first demo of Arthur's Teacher Trouble. *Strangely enough, the preview said on the top left corner: Aesop's Fables: Book One meaning that it was planned that there would be more of Aesop's fables as Living Books. Apparently, The Tortoise and the Hare was the only one that was made of the fables. * This has the word "hardly" in Stereo, instead of Mono. * This was in Mono saying... "The Tortoise could hardly belivee that he was going to race." instead of Stereo. * The credits animation with the receptionist juggling six shapes when he's on the phone in his office was first used in this game, but after this credits animation finished playing, the wizard animation (from Just Grandma and Me) appeared again. The credits animation with the people waving with balloons and flags has not yet been seen until Stellaluna came out on Living Books. This Living Books article is a stub. You can help the Living Books Wiki by expanding it. Category:Living Books Games